deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Deadly Sins (FMA) VS Seven Deadly Sins (NnT)
Seven Deadly Sins (FMA) VS Seven Deadly Sins (NnT) is a What-If? Death Battle starring the Seven Deadly Sins from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Nanatsu no Taizai. Description Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Seven Deadly Sins (FMA) Lust Boomstick: Starting off with a hot woman, this battle already looks great! Either way, this is Lust a manipulative woman who goes around town looking for people to do her bidding and who could blame them... i mean look at those breasts! Wiz: Lust is a homunculus and in the Full Metal Alchemist universe, that gives her a few tradwmark abilities. These include; High longevity, increased strength/speed and incredible astonishing abilities. Boomstick: That's not the only thing though, cause she has her own unique ability that got her the name the "Ultimate Spear". Now that sounds cool doesn't it? Wiz: Her ability which gave her the title of the "Ultimate Spear" is the power to turn her fingertips into sharp claws and extend them towards her target. There is no mentioned limit to how far she can extend her claws, however an important fact to note is that these claws can cut through anything, even diamond and hardened steel. Gluttony Boomstick: Our next Homunuculus makes my diet of burgers and hot dogs look cute, cause this guy is literally a glutton for human flesh. Just like Lust, this guy has awesome regenerative powers and a long lifespan, but, he is much dumber that his fellow homunculi. Wiz: What Gluttony lacks in brain power, he more than makes up for with his insane physical strength, endurance and adept fighting skills, going so far as to give Scar, one of the strongest characters in the series, a hard time. This combined with a strong sense of smell and the ability to bite through anything make him a deadly threat to fight in close quarters. Boomstick: Actually, he is also a failed experiment by the guy named Father, who we'll talk about later on. Basically, he was supposed to be a gate to all the secrets and knowledge of alchemy... but, luckily for the good guys it failed. But, this did give Gluttony a really gross trick he could pull. By opening up the gate inside himself, he can devour anything in a particular radius and send it to an alternate dimension. Wiz: This was used on Edward Elric, the main protagonist, and Envy a fellow homunculus, where they searched endlessly for a way out. The only means of escape for them was Alchemy, meaning any of Gluttony's non alchemists opponents will be in for a treat if he chooses to open up his gate. This could backfire on his teammates though, so using it cautiously would be advised. Envy Wiz: Envy has the same standard abilities that each homunculus has, but, he also has the ability to shape-shift into anyone or anything. He is more so an assassin/spy who enjoys impersonating the loved ones of others in order to watch them squirm before he kills them. This is most prominent in a major death scene where an important side character is killed by Envy, who had transformed into the man's wife... making the scene play out as his loved one shot him. Boomstick: And the best thing about this guy? He has a huge monstrous form which is quite literally a gigantic mass of green bodies smashed into the shape of a dog... i'm not making this up, it looks disgusting... no wonders he enjoys transforming into a human so much. Wiz: In this form, he is several times stronger and more durable however he lacks the common sense to figure out his own weaknesses. In his battle against Roy Mustang, almost all of Envy's shortcomings were exploited... as he made himself a slower, bigger target to be hit by flame alchemy and, after running away, his ruse to fool Lieutenant Hawkeye backfired due to a lack of information on her and her relationship with Colonel Mustang. Boomstick: In a close quarters battle between many different people, his power could be considered useless, but, if he does get you by surprise then you'll be flat on your ass and probably dead. Greed Wiz: Greed, similar to the last three homunculi, has the same standard attributed they all share. However, similar to Lust he possess the impressive title of "The Ultimate Shield". Boomstick: Being called the "Ultimate Shield" is no laughing matter as when he hardens his skin he is almost indestructible. This is mainly due to his adept ability to control the carbon atoms in his body, but, he can also change the durability of his skin from the indestructible substance to that of weak graphite. Wiz: What truly makes him a threat, however, is what happens to him after his death by King Bradley's hands. Father, the creator of all the homunculi, gives Greed a second chance allowing him to be revived inside the body of Ling, a prince of Xing, who desperately sought a philosophers's stone. Their combined power was much greater than Greed's by himself, as they shared all of the abilities and experience, however due to Ling not being the original Greed... this list will feature Greed's first incarnation instead. Boomstick: That's a bummer... i wanted to see him kick ass! Sloth Wrath Pride Father Seven Deadly Sins (NnT) Done by Thefranstorm Lust - Gowther Wiz: The Goat's sin of Lust, Gowther, is a doll made by a Great wizard. He is an emotionless entity who does not understand the concept of emotions. He has the lowest power level of the group of 3100, however his ability to alter memories is still one to be feared. His ability has been shown to alter memories, cause short and long term memory loss and send an opponent into a mental nightmare. This makes him one of the more dangerous members, due to his volatile nature and his unnatural ability. Boomstick: That's a dude?! Wiz: Gowther isn't technically male or female, as he is gender-less...moving on, he is a cold and calculative tactician who bases his decisions on statistics, power levels and previous experiences. His calculations are, however, not always correct! His greatest weakness is that he doesn't understand emotion and thus has been known to perform questionable actions on allies, instead of enemies. Gluttony - Merlin Wiz: The Boar's sin of Gluttony, Merlin, is a sorceress and she is- Boomstick: DAMN! She's good looking! Wiz: Merlin is a tactical genius and the one who raised and trained king Arthur during the sins 10 year separation. She has a vast amount of magic at her disposal including the ability to negate spells, create impenetrable barriers, teleportation and some demon magic. She has no clear weakness, as she is always calm and prepared for any situation. She is, however, unable to combat people many times stronger than her. This is most notable when she faced Galan of Truth, a demon whose power exceeded hers 5 times over. In this conflict she ultimately lost the use of her body, but managed to survive by transplanting herself into her sacred treasure. Envy - Diane Boomstick: The Serpent's sin of Envy, Diane, is a member of the giant's clan, a clan who wields the destructive power of Creation magic. She once destroyed an entire town accidentally while trying to attack an enemy. Wiz: Whilst she is insanely powerful, with a power level of 3250, she has a gentle heart and usually prefers to avoid confrontation. However, this does not detract from her ability to stand her ground in combat. Her Creation magic can manipulate the earth around her, creating huge structures or simply crushing the enemy by dropping a mountain on their head. This, along with her incredibly high strength, make her a powerful opponent. However, she has many weaknesses including Entomophobia (the fear of bugs). Greed - Ban Boomstick: Fox's sin of Greed Ban originally known as the Bandit Ban now known as Undead Ban, he is pretty much immortal from being able to be blown to bits impaled decapitated turned to stone gutted ripped in half and even having holes punched into him by Meliodas the captain of the seven deadly sins himself. His regeneration is even comparable to that of Deadpool. Deadpool: Like this guy has better regeneration than me! Just look at him! *draws a mustache, goatee, crazy eyes and a mole on Ban's picture* Boomstick: Wiz, if Deadpool doesn't leave in 10 seconds, I get to shoot him right? Deadpool: Look at the time! Gotta go, love ya! Wiz: Moving on...Ban wasn't always this way. He was born a normal human but then grew up attempting to steal the fountain of youth from the fairies but got stopped time and time again by King's sister Elaine. Boomstick: Until they finally talked to one another at which time ban found out the forest would die without the fountain of youth so he agreed not to steal it. in a short time he even fell in love with Elaine. *picture of Elaine pops up* Holy shit! That's her? She looks like a little kid! He fell for a girl that is under 10 years old! That sick bastard. Wiz: Well she is actually 1000 years old Boomstick, technically she is old enough to be your great great great great grandmother. It's just fairies don't age the way humans do. Boomstick: Damn that is old! Wiz: But that didn't last long as a demon attacked the forest she lived in, mortally wounding Ban and Elaine. Ban told her to drink from the fountain so she could save the forest but she instead forced Ban to drink it, healing his wounds and sacrificing her own life. Boomstick: Ban, enraged, defeated the demon, killing it and swore to find a way to bring Elaine back to life by any means. Being the masochist he is, Ban loves being hurt it, bringing him joy if someone can make him bleed he is as happy as a child in a candy store. Wiz: His power level of 3220 is one of the lowest among the sins, but, his ability makes up for it. His ability is called Snatch and it can steal the attributes of strength, speed, and stamina from the people around him. The limits to this ability are the range and his endurance, which ultimately effect how strong he can become and for how long. All of his physical abilities are comparable to Meliodas's when the latter had a power level of 3,370. Since then, he has fought Galan of Truth to a standstill, but, was unable to finish the match due to his exhaustion and the interference of another commandment. In the fight, Ban was capable of stealing enough power away from Galan in order to tilt the odds in his favour. The ability to steal an enemy's strength and his immortality make him a powerful opponent. He may seem unbeatable, but, he does have his weaknesses, this includes; being petrified, overexerting himself and being paralyzed. Sloth - Harlequin Wiz: The Grizzly's sin of Sloth, known as both Harlequin and King, is the fairy king, as chosen by the sacred tree. He is roughly 1300 years old and has been through many rough times during his long lifespan. Boomstick: Because of these rough times, King has a habit of not trusting people, which could get him into trouble, especially around his fellow sins. King is someone who enjoys playing the blame game, as he attacked Ban without remorse after finding out about his sister's unfortunate death. But, his love for Diane seems to be the only thing he will never have second thoughts about. ''' Wiz: True, but, his weapons and skills are what you would expect from the fairy king. He himself, holds a power level of 4190. This is mainly based off of magic and spirit, as king has been shown to lack any physical strength at all... even losing to cat. '''Boomstick: King also has an ability known as Disaster, a powerful magical force which can turn cuts into huge wounds and water into aqua bullets. The only downside to this, is that his magic is usually not effective as the target can just dodge the oncoming attack... Now i understand how the cat beat him... Wiz: Yeah... But, on the bright side he more than makes up for it, by using his sacred treasure, Chastifol. His sacred treasure, much like a Swiss army knife, has many different forms/features, including; a pillow, a spear, a giant teddy bear, a spear that can petrify people, a sunflower that shoots light, the ability to multiply, a ball of light and a pollen garden, used for healing others. This makes him one of the most versatile sins as he can adapt to any situation, however the lack of his sacred treasure or a weapon does make him much weaker. He also has a final trump card which is Chastifol's "True Spirit Spear" mode, in which King's power level skyrockets close to 11,000 and his abilities increase exponentially. This does have a drawback, as king ends up injuring himself during the process. Wrath - Meliodas Wiz: The Dragon sin of Wrath Meliodas is a demon from the first holy war. This makes him more then 3000 years old. Boomstick: Okay this guy could definitely be my great grea-''' Wiz: We get it. 'Boomstick: Well anyways, Meliodas is the captain of the 7 Deadly Sins. 3000 years ago, he was capable of fighting against a member of the ten commandments, whose prime power level would be roughly estimated at 30,000 or more. After returning to his old self, Meliodas power level was at 32,500 and with it, he showed just how awesome he could be... by smashing Galan's face and beating him in under 10 seconds. ' Wiz: Based upon the fact that Meliodas could activate his demonic powers to increase his power level before reverting back to his full strength, his maximum power level would be much higher than 32,500. Working by the same percentage increase from his weakened self, Meliodas's full strength would be around 43,000... however, it is unknown if he can exceed that! '''Boomstick: As for skills and techniques; he is incredibly fast, far exceeding any speed the human eye can track, is an incredible swordsman and has over 3,000 years of combat experience under his belt, not to mention his full counter which reflects any magical attack. Wiz: Then there is his sacred treasure, Lostvayne's ability which allows him to create clones of himself. The more clones he makes the weaker the clones and the limit he seems to be able to make amounts to 4. Boomstick: You mean like Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu? Wiz: Yeah, sure if that's how you see it although they don't disappear from a single hit. They, or the original Meliodas, would have to be killed to get rid of them... Continuing on, he can even heal damage done to his body by using his demonic regeneration, this is mainly used to reattach limbs. He has two major weaknesses and those are Elizabeth, who he cares about deeply and his anger... which if let loose increase his power exponentially... enough to destroy an entire kingdom. This anger could get others killed, therefore he needs to keep his composure and fight through the fight without losing to his rage. Pride - Escanor Wiz: The Lion's sin of Pride, Escanor, is rumored to be the strongest of the sins, which both Merlin and Meliodas have stated. Whether or not this is true has yet to be seen, however he has performed feats that the other characters could not dream of doing. During the night, Escanor appears to be a weak, old man who is weaker than any average holy knight. Considering the fact that holy knights of Liones average around 300 for a power level, it is safe to assume he is lower than that. Boomstick: As the sun rises, the shy little pipsqueak becomes a glorious mustached man, getting incredibly buffed up and having his entire personality change. The only thing that doesn't change is his crush on Merlin, but, to be honest... who could blame him. During the day his power level rises and at noon he reaches max power. This could only be possible with Escanor's ability Sunshine. This ability essentially makes him the sun... yeah, the fricking sun... I'd hate to get on his bad side. Wiz: Escanor's ability emits a radiating heat from his body and allows him to literally incinerate someone alive, as he did the Vampire King. His true power has not been showcased in the series as of yet, but, in his small debut he was capable of overpowering two commandments. Merscylla of Faith, whose power level would roughly be around 26,000 and Galan of Truth, in his most powerful state, whose power level reached 40,000. Escanor then agreed to a game between himself and Galan, where the two would exchange blows until one either ran or died. Boomstick: Galan's attack carved down mountains, but, Escanor came out with a tiny cut and looked disappointing. Then he got a little serious and Galan chickened out of the game. The man was so powerful that he scared the guy who beat up 3 sins and an entire army of knights earlier on. Wiz: During this fight, Escanor's power level reach around 50,060... however his minimum and maximum power levels have not been revealed. He was capable of frightening two commandments and disposing of them, one was petrified and the other he incinerated after she ate his soul. If we assume Escanor's ability mimics the sun's intensity, then Escanor's serious state would rival the heat and intensity that the sun exudes which could destroy the entire planet, in an instant. Escanor is also in possession of Divine Axe, Rhitta, his sacred treasure. This axe has no known abilities, like King's Chastifol, however it is incredibly heavy and can only be wielded by Escanor. This means Escanor's strength in general is off the charts, his magic is like the sun and his very presence can intimidate one of the ten commandments. Boomstick: This makes him one tough guy to take down! The only weaknesses his has are his immense ego, which tends to cloud his judgment and the entirety of the night. Because during the night, he's just another weak human. Death Battle! *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results ：seven deadly sins 【nnt】wins!!! yeah Trivia * Power Levels are mere representations of how strong someone is, they do not define who will win the battle and can change during the course of one References Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Square Enix vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years